The American Board of Medical Specialties (ABMS) Research and Education Foundation (REF) and Colorado Clinical Guidelines Collaborative (CCGC) are sponsoring a conference, Improving Performance in Practice (IPIP): Practice Redesign Initiative with a Quality Improvement Focus on October 11-12, 2007. The objectives of [unreadable] [unreadable] This conference are to provide a forum to: [unreadable] [unreadable] * Learn about best practices from IPIP teams in North Carolina and Colorado on such issues as practice redesign, information technology, leadership [unreadable] [unreadable] * Get feedback and suggestions for improvement from expert participants (e.g., Charles Kilo, MD, MPH (GreenField Health Systems), Roger Resar, MD (IHI), Bruce Bagley, MD (AAFP), and Greg Pawlson, MD (NCQA) and the audience, and to engage the group in discussion [unreadable] [unreadable] * Explore states interested in joining the IPIP program [unreadable] [unreadable] * Get input from a wide variety of stakeholders (i.e., government, health plans, purchasers, foundations) regarding alignment of IPIP with major initiatives and spreading and sustaining IPIP [unreadable] [unreadable] * Identify next steps for IPIP [unreadable] [unreadable] This is a dissemination conference that will summarize and communicate broadly the research findings for the IPIP initiative to medical specialty boards and societies, organizations within North Carolina and Colorado, ABMS Associate Members (ACCME, ACGME, AHA, AMA, AAMC, CMSS, ECFMG, FSMB,NBME), major healthcare organizations (e.g., government - CMS, AHRQ, insurers, employers, QI organizations (QIOs, IHI, and others) and other states. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]